Heureux pour toujours
by PrettyLittlePony
Summary: Raiponce et Eugène se rendent à Arendelle pour le couronnement d'Elsa, la cousine de Raiponce. Elsa et Anna font la rencontre surprenante d'un personnage mythique, Jack Frost. Que leur arrivera-t-il tous? Comme le dit si bien Flynn Rider, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, mais est-ce que ce sera le cas pour cette grande famille? À vous de découvrir ce qui leur arrivera!
1. Le couronnement d'Elsa

**Ceci est ma première fanfic à vie et j'espère vraiment que vous allez apprécier! Tout d'abord je dois vous informer que mon histoire se base sur plusieurs théories qui circulent sur Internet et qui ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme les personnages et la plupart des lieux. La première étant que la reine d'Arendelle et le roi de Corona (le royaume dans Raiponce) sont frère et sœur, donc Elsa, Anna et Raiponce sont cousines. La seconde est que les parents d'Elsa et Anna sont morts en allant au mariage de Raiponce, ce qui fait qu'elle et Eugène sont allés au couronnement d'Elsa. Les noms en caractères gras indiquent qui raconte sa partie de l'histoire, car je vais changer de point de vue assez souvent.**

**Raiponce**

Mon mariage avec Eugène s'est déroulé exactement comme prévu… Enfin presque. Maximus et Pascal ont failli causer des ennuis par maladresse, mais je ne leur en veux pas du tout. Ils ont tout arrangé et de toute manière, je les aime bien trop pour me mettre en colère, peu importe la bêtise qu'ils auraient commise. Deux de nos invités, le frère de ma mère ainsi que son épouse, le roi et la reine d'Arendelle, ne sont pas arrivés à temps. Malheureusement, nous avons appris quelques jours plus tard qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais. Leur bateau avait coulé lors d'une violente tempête, que personne n'avait vu venir. J'aurais tellement aimé aller à leurs funérailles, après toutes ces années je venais tout juste de trouver ma véritable famille, mais maman a refusé catégoriquement que nous montions à bord d'un navire, même pour notre lune de miel. J'ai bien essayé de la convaincre, mais je ne voulais pas la contrarier. Pourtant, j'avais très envie de vivre ma première nuit d'amour avec Eugène et j'ai remarqué que lui aussi avait hâte.

_[Trois ans plus tard]_

Nous avons eu la nouvelle du couronnement prochain d'Elsa, une de mes cousines. Un serviteur est venu me porter la lettre ce matin. Cette fois, personne ne va m'empêcher d'y assister… Alors j'ai déjà plié bagage et planifié le tout. Je descend avertir ma mère au moment du départ, mais je crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose.

-Mère, il est hors de question que je reste ici encore une fois!

-Raiponce, je me fais du souci pour toi, mais je suis d'accord pour que tu y ailles. Je sais à quel point la famille c'est important pour toi, puisque je suis comme ça aussi… Promets-moi que tu m'enverras une lettre dès que tu auras mis le pied sur le port.

-C'est promis mère.

Je lui donne un câlin plein de tendresse et d'affection. Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux bruns, de la couleur exacte des siens. Je recule et la regarde avec amour. Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir retrouvé celle qui m'a portée et m'a attendue si longtemps. Je ramasse mon sac dans lequel s'entasse une tonne de vêtements et où j'ai enfoui ma robe de mariée, dans le but de partir pour ma lune de miel suite au couronnement. Eugène me rejoint, Pascal sur l'épaule. Il chasse le caméléon d'un mouvement qui lui est devenu une habitude. Je réprime un sourire et je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il passe un bras autour de ma taille et rapproche mon corps du sien. Un toussotement amusé de ma mère nous rappelle à l'ordre. J'éclate de rire avec elle.

-Vous vous ressemblez tellement quand vous faites ça, soupire Eugène avec un air espiègle.

Ma mère reprend contenance et me serre à nouveau dans ces bras.

-Allez vite au bateau si vous ne voulez pas le manquer, nous recommande-t-elle.

Eugène prend galamment mon sac et m'entraîne en courant vers la grande porte du château.

-Au revoir mère! À bientôt! je crie en sortant dans le jour radieux. Nous montons à bord juste avant qu'il ne parte. Nous étions effectivement un peu en retard. Mais nous sommes parvenus à temps pour le départ. Eugène dépose mes bagages et les siens avec ceux des autres. Je salue le capitaine, qui incline la tête pour la princesse. Un des matelot joue de la musique et je me mettrais bien à danser si je n'avais pas aussi mal au cœur. Je me penche par-dessus bord et je rends mon déjeuner. Eugène accourt.

-Ça va Blondinette? demande-t-il. Un air inquiet déforme les jolis traits de son visage.

Malgré le fait que j'ai perdu mes longs cheveux blonds, le surnom est resté et je dois dire que ça me plait. Je tente de sourire pour le rassurer mais mon estomac se vide encore une fois. Un affreux goût de bile me remplit la bouche et me rends encore plus malade. Je suis faible et je tiens à peine sur mes jambes alors qu'un autre haut le cœur me force à me pencher au-dessus de la mer. Eugène m'apporte un siège et place un bras sur mes épaules pour me réconforter.

-Je suis là, tout va bien.

Et c'est comme ça pour tout le voyage. La dernière nuit, cependant, je parvins à boire un peu d'eau et a manger un bout de pain. Ils m'ont installé un hamac avec un sceau tout près, au cas où. Je dois avouer qu'il a déjà servi, et pas qu'une seule fois. Nous arriveront demain dans la matinée, juste à temps pour le couronnement. J'ai vraiment hâte et j'espère que je pourrai tenir au moins jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie. Pour l'heure, je dois vraiment dormir.

Je me réveille en bien meilleure forme que la veille. Eugène me caresse doucement la joue du revers de la main. Je sourie et me redresse lentement, me faisant aider de mon mari. Il me porte à moitié pour descendre du bateau, mais une fois sur le quai je me sens revigorée. Nous marchons vers les portes du château en discutant du fabuleux paysage. J'entrevois Anna juste avant d'entrer, mais elle est trop excitée pour nous voir. Je la comprends très bien, une vie enfermée dans un château est très longue et souvent ennuyante. Je la trouve très belle, vêtue de sa robe verte. Nous marchons en direction de la salle du couronnement et j'avale un petit goûter pour remplir mon estomac complètement vide. Je bois beaucoup d'eau pour me réhydrater. Je vois Elsa alors que nous nous installons, mais j'imagine bien à quel point elle doit être nerveuse, alors nous prenons place au fond, pour pouvoir partir si un malaise me prend. Je me promets d'aller la voir tout de suite après.

-Elle tremble, chuchote Eugène à mon oreille.

Je hoche la tête en silence, puisque la cérémonie vient de débuter. J'avais aussi remarqué. Je donnerais tout pour la prendre dans mes bras et la réconforter, mais je dois attendre. Le discours est presque terminé, Elsa vient d'être couronnée reine d'Arendelle! Tout le monde se lève et la foule se disperse lentement. Je me fais un chemin entre les gens pour aller voir ma cousine. Lorsqu'elle me voit, un grand sourire illumine son visage.

-Raiponce! Tu es venue! se réjouit-elle en me donnant un baiser sur chaque joue.

-Bien sûr que oui! Je n'aurais jamais voulu rater ça, c'est un grand événement, je réponds avec une révérence, tu es reine maintenant.

-Oui, il va falloir que je m'y habitue, dit-elle en rougissant un peu et en jetant un regard vers celui qui m'accompagne.

-Elsa je te présente Eugène Fitzherbert, mon époux.

Je tends la main à ce dernier qui la prend et s'avance.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, reine Elsa, dit-il en faisant une courbette.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répond-t-elle en inclinant la tête. J'insiste pour que vous preniez la meilleure chambre du château et que vous restiez aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira. Je suis ravie d'avoir de la famille chez nous et je suis certaine qu'Anna sautera de joie à cette nouvelle.

-C'est très gentil à toi, cousine. Nous allons justement nous retirer, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je n'avais jamais pris le bateau et j'ignorais que je souffrais autant du mal de mer.

-On se revoit plus tard alors, je dois aller dans la salle de bal. Je vais avertir les serviteurs de votre présence.

Après une dernière révérence, Eugène me tend le bras que je prends volontiers. Il a remarqué que j'étais un peu pâle et il me supporte donc à moitié vers une grande et somptueuse chambre. Le lit est immense et les draps de velours vert forêt sont immensément doux. Les murs sont crème et le mobilier est noisette.

-Eugène, nos sacs sont encore dans le bateau! je réalise en me redressant.

-Je vais aller les chercher, je te le promets. Mais il faut absolument que tu te repose.

-D'accord, je vais me coucher. Si tu veux aller danser tu es libre de faire ce qui te plais, je dis en retirant mes chaussures et ma robe, pour ne garder que mes sous-vêtements.

Eugène semble avoir beaucoup de difficulté à lâcher mon corps des yeux.

-Eugène! je le réprimande doucement en me glissant dans les draps.

-D'accord Blondinette, je reviens tout de suite après, je ne suis pas en grande forme moi non plus, dit-il en me donnant un doux baiser sur le front avant de sortir.

Je plonge dans un sommeil profond dès que j'entends la porte se refermer.

Quelqu'un caresse ma joue et y dépose ses lèvres. Je souris et papillonne des paupières pour voir le beau visage de mon aimé. Une odeur délicieuse flotte dans la pièce. Je passe mes mains dans la chevelure d'Eugène et me rapproche de lui pour l'embrasser. Il répond à mon baiser et je sens ses bras qui s'enroulent autour de ma taille, ses mains qui se baladent dans mon dos nus et me font frissonner. Un coup discret à la porte nous interrompt. Eugène se lève en marmonnant et va ouvrir la porte, vêtu de son pyjama, qui consiste en un caleçon et une camisole, les cheveux en bataille. Il récupère la seconde moitié de notre déjeuner, l'autre trônant sur la table de chevet. Je me surprends à sourire rêveusement en fixant ses fesses rebondies, son caleçon ajusté laissant voir les muscles de celles-ci. Je rougis et mets une main devant ma bouche. Il se retourne et vient me porter le plateau, l'œil inquisiteur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande-t-il avec un sourire.

-Tu as de très belles fesses, je réponds en souriant de ma propre audace.

Je m'assois et rejette les couvertures pour aller chercher ma robe de nuit dans mon sac de bagages. Je pourrais jurer qu'Eugène me regarde alors que je me penche pour la sortir et l'enfile sur mon soutien-gorge et mes petites culottes. Je me retourne et surprends son regard avide. Il me sourit d'un air satisfait et me lance :

-Je te retourne le compliment. Alors, quand est-ce qu'on part pour notre lune de miel?

Mes joues s'empourprent et je baisse les yeux.

-Le plus tôt possible, je me surprends à répondre.

-J'ai des mauvaises nouvelles à t'apprendre d'abord.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent et je cours me jeter sur le lit. J'enroule mes bras autour de mes genoux et j'affiche un air grave.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? je demande, prête au pire.

-C'est à propos de tes cousines, Anna et Elsa. Donc, euh… Par où pourrais-je commencer?

-Par le début? le taquinai-je.

-Bon, dit-il avec un demi-sourire, hier soir, au bal… Elsa s'est emportée contre Anna et…

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Anna a demandé la bénédiction de la reine pour son mariage avec Hans, Elsa a dit non parce qu'elle venait de le rencontrer, Anna lui a crié dessus et lui a arraché son gant et Elsa a fait jaillir de la glace de ses mains.

Ma bouche s'est ouverte d'elle-même au milieu de son discours, je ne sais plus où, mais je n'arrive plus à la refermer.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand je dors pendant des heures… lançai-je un peu cynique.

Eugène rigole et s'approche de moi pour passer un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Toujours est-il que à cette heure, Elsa et Anna sont quelque part dans les montagnes et le prince Hans est en charge d'Arendelle, qui a été plongée dans un hiver glacial.

-Je dois aller les retrouver!

-Blondinette, j'aimerais mieux que l'on reste ici. Je ne fais pas du tout confiance au prince Hans et ta santé est encore trop fragile pour partir en escapade dans les montagnes glacées, murmura Eugène en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

Je rigole en le repoussant doucement.

-Eugène, je dois les aider. Imagine l'état dans lequel Elsa doit se trouver en ce moment : elle vient de montrer à tout le monde ses pouvoirs, on la craint pour cela alors qu'elle n'en est aucunement responsable et elle s'isole pour protéger les autres d'elle.

-Ma chérie, tu es trop généreuse. Parfois il faut penser à soi avant les autres et aujourd'hui est une de ces occasions. Tu ne peux rien faire de plus. Nous pouvons prier pour leur retour, mais à part ça…

-Bon d'accord… Mangeons ce déjeuner alors, je dis en m'avançant vers le plateau.

**Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé et laissez-moi des commentaires, je veux avoir votre avis! Je suis dans l'écriture du second chapitre qui devrait venir prochainement… Merci de m'avoir lu :) **


	2. Lune de miel

**[Tout d'abord je dois vous informer que mon histoire se base sur plusieurs théories qui circulent sur Internet et qui ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme les personnages et la plupart des lieux. La première étant que la reine d'Arendelle et le roi de Corona (le royaume dans Raiponce) sont frère et sœur, donc Elsa, Anna et Raiponce sont cousines. La seconde est que les parents d'Elsa et Anna sont morts en allant au mariage de Raiponce, ce qui fait qu'elle et Eugène sont allés au couronnement d'Elsa. Les noms en caractères gras indiquent qui raconte sa partie de l'histoire, car je vais changer de point de vue assez souvent.] **

**Merci à Lucida-Lane, ma première lectrice, pour le commentaire :) **

**Mon histoire n'est pas classée M sans raison, rappelez-vous!**

**Raiponce**

_[Deux jours plus tard] _

Elsa est de retour au château avec sa petite sœur Anna depuis hier. L'hiver est parti et le royaume apprécie sa nouvelle reine comme il se doit. Hans s'est révélé être un vrai salaud, l'intuition d'Eugène était excellente. Le bonheur est revenu avec un nouvel invité au château, Kristoff. Elsa nous a tous conviés à un repas familial ce matin et c'est la première fois que je vais la revoir depuis le couronnement. Nous nous sommes gardés au chaud en apportant beaucoup de bois et de couvertures à la chambre et je voulais absolument ranger le tout, au grand désespoir d'Eugène. Je me glisse hors du lit et mets une robe de satin de couleur rose derrière le paravent ivoire. Je saute sur le lit où Eugène dort toujours. Je le secoue par les épaules et dès qu'il ouvre les yeux, je plante un baiser sur sa joue.

-Eugène, dépêche-toi! Elsa nous attends sûrement à cette heure… je crie d'une voix surexcitée.

-Raiponce, le déjeuner est dans une heure, grommèle-t-il en se retournant.

-Mais Eugène, je veux leur parler avant, je minaude en me mettant à califourchon sur lui.

-Vas-y et je te rejoindrai.

-Promis? je demande en empoignant le col de son chandail.

-Promis, répond-t-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

Je lui rends son baiser, puis je descends du lit et sautille jusqu'aux escaliers. Je les descends quatre à quatre et je m'arrête en voyant les statues de soldats. Je rigole en voyant le premier, auquel le bras droit a été arraché pour être remis à l'intérieur. Anna glisse sur la rampe en m'apercevant et se jette dans mes bras.

-Raiponce! Je suis si heureuse de te voir, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée par mes cheveux.

-Je suis vraiment contente d'être venue, mais je crois avoir manqué le plus intéressant, dis-je en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Anna se met à rire nerveusement et fait un geste pour replacer ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-En fait, tout est de ma faute. J'ignorais totalement qu'Elsa avait des pouvoirs, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant. Tu aurais dû voir le château de glace qu'elle a construit sur la montagne du Nord… C'était époustouflant!

À cette mention une idée me vient en tête : je pourrais y aller pour ma lune de miel! Je prends note d'en parler à Elsa le plus tôt possible. Nous arrivons dans la salle à manger où Elsa est déjà présente, regardant par la fenêtre. Je me tourne vers Anna et lui prend les deux mains. Je lui lance un regard d'excuse, parce que j'aimerais être seule avec Elsa un moment. Anna comprend et annonce en criant presque qu'elle va chercher Kristoff, son petit ami à ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Je m'avance vers Elsa et pose ma main sur son épaule. Elle se retourne avec un sourire et me regarde dans les yeux. Les siens sont aussi bleus que les miens sont verts. Je baisse mon regard et remarque qu'elle ne porte plus ses gants. Elle descends ses yeux aussi et voit que je n'ai pas de chaussures.

-Tu n'a pas de souliers?

-Tu ne porte plus de gants?

On demande toutes les deux en même temps. J'éclate de rire avec ma cousine, qui a pratiquement le même âge que moi.

-Je me sens mieux comme ça, nous répondons en cœur et on rigole à nouveau.

Je lui fais signe de parler la première.

-Tu n'as pas peur de moi? demande-t-elle très sérieusement.

-Pourquoi j'aurais peur? Tu es née avec ses pouvoirs. Après tout, moi j'avais bien des cheveux qui s'illuminaient au son d'une chanson et j'ai sauvé mon Eugène avec une larme, dis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux et en riant.

Elsa se joint à moi et on se serre dans nos bras.

-Raiponce, ta présence ici est très bénéfique pour nous, j'espère que tu te plais à Arendelle, me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je me recule pour la prendre par les épaules. Je fixe le sol, gênée.

-À ce propos… Eugène et moi n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de célébrer notre lune de miel. J'avais pensé en profiter alors que j'étais ici et Anna m'a justement parlé d'un château de glace. Pourrions-nous y aller pour quelques jours? je demande en prenant à peine mon souffle et en relevant mon regard pour le river au sien.

-Cela me ferait plaisir de t'en construire un autre dans la vallée, parce que je suis persuadée que l'autre a fondu avec le retour de l'été, répond-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la table. Nous irons choisir l'emplacement tout à l'heure.

-Merci!

Je lui saute au cou avant qu'elle ne prenne place au bout de la table et m'assois à sa droite, étant donné que les autres viennent tout juste d'arriver. Eugène s'assoit à mes côtés, Anna à gauche de sa sœur et Kristoff occupe le siège à côté d'elle. Un bonhomme de neige au-dessus duquel flotte un nuage qui répand des flocons entre en rigolant.

-Olaf! s'exclame Anna joyeusement.

Ce dernier me voit et se présente :

-Bonjour je m'appelle Olaf et j'adore les câlins!

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Olaf, je suis Raiponce, je dis en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.

-Monsieur… J'adore ça!

Il rit encore et contourne la table pour monter sur la chaise à côté de Kristoff. Une fois les présentations terminées, nous mangeons goulument les gaufres et les crêpes posées sur la table selon l'étiquette. Eugène prends ma main sous la table et je lui souris. Je posa ma main sur sa cuisse et il s'étouffe avec la bouchée qu'il vient d'avaler. Je rie aux éclats et je suis-je jointe par Elsa et Anna. Kristoff ne semble pas comprendre se qui se passe, trop occupé à nourrir un renne qui réclame des carottes derrière lui.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il? je demande une fois le calme rétabli.

-Je suis Sven, me répond Kristoff avec une voix beaucoup plus grave pour imiter celle du renne.

Je souris et les domestiques du château entrent à ce moment pour récupérer nos assiettes. Nous nous levons et saluons la reine avant de nos retirer pour vaquer à nos occupations. J'indique à Elsa qu'Eugène et moi allons ramasser quelques affaires et elle me dit de la rejoindre dans le bureau de son père. Je monte à notre chambre en courant, tirant Eugène derrière moi.

-Où est-ce qu'on va? demande-t-il une fois arrivés en voyant que je prends nos sacs.

-On part pour notre lune de miel! je lui annonce joyeusement.

J'ouvre mon sac et je le referme finalement, décidant de tout apporter finalement. Je le mets sur mon épaule et regarde Eugène, qui n'a pas bougé d'un poil depuis tout à l'heure et qui m'observe fixement.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri? je m'inquiète en marchant jusqu'à lui.

Je pose mes mains sur son torse et il les prend dans les siennes. On se regarde les yeux dans les yeux et je me sens fondre.

-Je suis juste vraiment heureux. Notre union sera complète et officielle, enfin! Je t'aime Raiponce, dit-il avec son sourire tellement charmant.

-Moi je t'aime plus, je réponds par réflexe, ayant dit cela à mère Gothel toute ma vie.

Il garde une de mes mains et ramasse son propre sac avant d'aller vers la sortie.

-Sais-tu où est le bureau de son père? dit-il en tournant la tête de tous les côtés.

-Non… J'ai oublié ce détail.

Je demande le chemin à un garde qui passe justement et il nous escorte jusqu'à la pièce en question. Elsa en sort au moment où l'on passe devant. Elle replace une mèche de sa tresse qui lui tombe dans les yeux et me sourit de toutes ses dents.

-J'ai prévenu Kristoff que j'aurais besoin qu'il nous emmène, il nous attend dehors.

-Parfait, je réponds en sautillant sur place.

Nous marchons tous jusqu'à l'entrée du château. Au moment où les gardes ouvrent les portes, je lève la main, éblouie par le soleil radieux qui brille dans le ciel. Kristoff est juste devant la fontaine et attèle Sven à un superbe traineau. Anna est assise et lui parle d'une commande de glace pour un commerce du village. Elle se fige en nous voyant, puis saute du traineau et se jette dans mes bras.

-Raiponce! Elsa m'a dit que tu partais et je veux vous souhaiter un bon voyage.

Elle me serre tellement fort que je n'arrive plus à respirer. Eugène me sauve en mettant sa main sur l'épaule d'Anna. Elle se détache de moi et serre la main d'Eugène.

-Vous êtes prêts? demande Kristoff.

Il prend mon sac et le place à l'arrière. Je monte à bord avec Elsa et Eugène aide Kristoff à charger son sac et les autres vivres dont nous auront besoin. Quand tout le monde est fin prêt à partir, Kristoff ordonne à Sven de se mettre à courir. J'adore la sensation du vent frais dans mes cheveux et sur mon visage. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer le moment. Sven court très vite et la vallée n'est pas très loin, alors nous arrivons en un rien de temps. Sven freine et Kristoff commence à sortir nos bagages. Le soleil est bien haut dans le ciel, mais il ne fait pas trop chaud. Eugène prend ma main et m'aide à descendre, ensuite il aide Elsa à son tour.

-Décris-moi le château comme tu l'imagine, cousine, et j'essaierai de le reproduire, me dit Elsa en examinant l'espace.

-Il ne fondra pas à cause de la température? je demande, un peu inquiète.

-Non, je vais créer des nuages qui feront tomber un peu de neige au-dessus de vous, comme pour Olaf.

-Parfait! Alors, il doit y avoir une grande chambre à coucher avec un lit à l'intérieur, des escaliers qui mènent à deux grandes portes et si tu veux ajouter quelque chose, libre à toi.

Elle demande à tout le monde de s'écarter et construit une véritable œuvre d'art grâce à son talent. Le petit château a deux étages et de grandes fenêtres.

-Bon, nous avons du travail alors Kristoff et moi allons vous laisser, dit Elsa en retournant dans le traineau. S'il y a quoi que ce soit le château est à quinze minutes environ par là (elle pointe le sommet des tours qui est visible depuis notre site). Revenez quand vous voulez!

Kristoff est déjà installé lui aussi et ils nous saluent. Après leur départ, je me tourne vers la pile que forment nos bagages.

-Nous devons nous installer avant la nuit, parce qu'il fera froid, je dis en ramassant mon sac et celui d'Eugène.

-Je te suis Blondinette, ça se fera dans le temps de le dire.

J'ouvre les portes et inspecte l'intérieur de notre demeure. Le premier étage est pratiquement vide, excepté pour une table ronde et deux chaises au centre de la pièce. Deux escaliers partent de chaque bout de la pièce ronde et mènent au deuxième étage, plus petit que le premier. Je monte à droite pour voir la pièce. Il y a un grand lit qui est appuyé sur le mur du fond, à environ cinq pas de l'endroit où je me trouve. C'est petit et charmant, exactement comme je le voulais. Je dépose nos sacs au pied du lit et je descend pour défaire les sac qu'Eugène entre.

-Eugène c'est vraiment magnifique ici, tu ne trouves pas? je demande en mettant une nappe immaculée sur la table.

Mes doigts jouent sans cesse avec le rebord. Je suis tellement nerveuse!

-Cet endroit est parfait, répond mon cher époux avec son sourire qui me fais pratiquement défaillir.

Il retourne chercher le dernier sac qui contient les draps et les oreillers. Je termine de placer le couvert et la nourriture sur notre table et je monte avec lui. L'expression sur son visage alors qu'il voit le lit dans lequel nous allons passer notre première nuit d'amour est indescriptible. Il m'offre son aide pour faire le lit et je l'accepte volontiers. Une fois le lit fait, j'inspire à fond et je me lance.

-Eugène?

-Oui chérie? répond-t-il en me regardant fixement.

-J'ai apporté nos tenues de mariage pour la soirée.

Il paraît surpris, mais est très content de se plier à mes désirs et de mettre son costume. Je remets ma robe sans le voile cette fois.

-Veux-tu aller faire un tour dehors avant le souper? J'ai vu un petit étang près d'ici, propose Eugène en détaillant ma tenue.

-Oui, j'adorerais.

Il contourne le lit et prend ma main pour me tirer dehors. Nous courons dans l'herbe verte et dans les fleurs colorées pour le reste de l'après-midi, puis nous rentrons quand le soleil amorce sa descente dans le ciel pour aller manger en tête à tête. Je ne sais même pas quel plat nous mangeons ni de quoi nous parlons tellement j'ai la tête ailleurs. J'ai attendu trois ans pour vivre cette soirée magique où Eugène et moi ne ferons plus qu'un. J'arrive à peine à me contenir. Eugène a ce regard, qui montre à quel point il brûle de désir et qui fait s'enflammer mon corps en entier. N'en pouvant plus, je me lève de ma chaise et me penche au-dessus de la table. J'agrippe le col de l'habit d'Eugène et je le tire vers moi pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je dois dire qu'il ne montre aucune résistance. Il contourne la table sans interrompre le baiser et me soulève comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Je m'accroche à son cou d'un bras et de l'autre main je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. Il monte les escaliers par la droite et s'arrête au sommet. Je recule pour prendre mon souffle et admirer la pièce. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, brûlant. Je me sens fondre dans ses bras alors qu'il me porte vers le lit.

-Raiponce, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Des frissons remontent ma colonne vertébrale. Il me pose sur le lit et s'assoit à côté de moi.

-Je t'aime tellement Eugène, je dis en approchant mon corps du sien.

-Je t'aime aussi Blondinette, répond-t-il alors que ses mains enserrent ma taille.

Mes doigts remontent jusqu'à sa chemise et je détache les boutons en commençant par le haut. Je le regarde entre chaque bouton et il attend patiemment en souriant. J'arrive au dernier et je fixe mes yeux sur son torse que je dévoile lentement. J'ai déjà vu Eugène torse nu, mais cette nuit tout est différent. Je le regarde et je lui souris. Eugène pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et ses mains se baladent dans mon dos à la recherche d'une ouverture. Je romps le baiser et je me tourne, dos à lui, pour qu'il puisse délacer ma robe de mariée.

-Commence par défaire la boucle du haut, je lui indique.

Ses mains se promènent sur la peau de mon cou, me chatouillent alors qu'il défait le nœud puis tire sur les fils. Quand il arrive au dernier croisement, il se recule un peu, hésitant. Je me remets face à lui pour le regarder, me demandant ce qui ne va pas. Voyant mon regard interrogateur, il s'explique :

-Je ne veux pas te brusquer…

-Eugène, j'en ai envie.

-Tu es sûre? me demande-t-il

-Certaine, je réponds.

Je fais glisser moi-même ma robe de mes épaules, découvrant mes seins. Eugène regarde mon corps comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et j'en suis extrêmement flattée. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et caresse ma joue.

-Tu es absolument magnifique, lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

Je me lève et laisse ma robe tomber sur le sol. Je suis en petite culotte de dentelle blanche, un modèle très sexy que j'ai mis expressément pour lui. Je vois à son regard avide qu'il apprécie grandement cette attention. Je ris doucement en m'approchant de lui et mes mains vont par elles-mêmes à son bouton de pantalon.

-Je peux? je demande avec un sourire en coin.

Eugène hoche la tête et je détache son pantalon. Il se lève et le fait glisser au sol. Il met ses mains sur mes épaules et me dirige en position couchée. Il monte sur moi en répartissant son poids sur ses genoux et ses coudes pour ne pas être trop lourd. Il m'embrasse passionnément et je sens une bosse dans son pantalon. Je me déplace quelque peu sous lui pour être en mesure d'enrouler mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il trace une ligne de baisers de ma bouche à mon cou. Je gémis de plaisir, alors que ses mains passent des mon dos à mon ventre, avant de se rendre à mes seins. Il caresse chaque petit centimètre de ma peau. J'ai la chair de poule et je respire de plus en plus vite. Il dépose ses lèvres sur mes seins et mordille mes mamelons sans me faire mal, juste comme il faut. Je ne peux retenir un soupir de délice. Eugène relève la tête et me regarde.

-Ça te plaît, mon ange? demande-t-il en caressant mon ventre.

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents et je prends son visage dans mes mains pour l'embrasser. Je le fais basculer pour me retrouver perchée sur lui. Mes mains flattent les muscles puissants de ses bras et de son torse. Je déplace mon visage et je l'embrasse derrière l'oreille, sachant qu'il apprécie particulièrement cela. Je mordille son lobe d'oreille et il grogne de plaisir. Je sens son excitation contre moi et je me presse tout contre lui, je descends ma bouche pour couvrir son torse de baisers ardents et j'arrive à la ligne de son caleçon. J'ai envie de lui maintenant. Je le regarde alors que je lui retire le dernier morceau qu'il lui reste. Je regarde en bas et je vois à quel point mon Eugène est un homme magnifique. Il observe ma réaction, puis abaisse à son tour le petit morceau de dentelle, qu'il lance à travers la pièce. Nous nous regardons un moment, puis nous jetons nos bras autour de l'autre pour nous embrasser. Il reprend le dessus et je sais que LE moment arrive enfin. Au bout de longues secondes d'attente, je gémis et je descend une main vers ses fesses incroyables. Il comprend le message et il entre finalement en moi. Je sens une douleur intense et je crie alors qu'il effectue des mouvements de va-et-vient lents. Une lumière dorée jaillit d'entre mes jambes et un soulagement intense secoue mon corps. Eugène n'a rien vu, alors il continue et examine mon visage pour évaluer mon niveau de souffrance. Je lui souris et il va de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Je place mes jambes autour de lui et je m'agrippe de toutes mes forces à son corps. Je sens le plaisir monter en moi et je sens que je vais avoir un orgasme. J'arque le dos pour qu'il me pénètre profondément et il donne un grand coup de rein. Nous atteignons notre paroxysme au même moment. Eugène crie mon nom et je crie le sien. Il s'écroule sur moi et nous tentons de reprendre notre souffle. Il glisse sur le côté pour me soulager de son poids et il se redresse sur un coude pour me regarder et je fais de même.

-Je t'aime, murmurons-nous au même moment.

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura un nouveau personnage dans l'histoire… Jack Frost. N'oubliez pas de commenter svp :)**


	3. La montagne du Nord

**[Tout d'abord je dois vous informer que mon histoire se base sur plusieurs théories qui circulent sur Internet et qui ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme les personnages et la plupart des lieux. La première étant que la reine d'Arendelle et le roi de Corona (le royaume dans Raiponce) sont frère et sœur, donc Elsa, Anna et Raiponce sont cousines. La seconde est que les parents d'Elsa et Anna sont morts en allant au mariage de Raiponce, ce qui fait qu'elle et Eugène sont allés au couronnement d'Elsa. Les noms en caractères gras indiquent qui raconte sa partie de l'histoire, car je vais changer de point de vue assez souvent.]**

**Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai été très occupée :3**

**Jack Frost**

Je vole dans les airs, si haut que je sais qu'il fait froid, malgré le fait que je ne sens pas le froid. J'arrive vaguement à éprouver la chaleur, j'aimerais être capable de ressentir les choses comme tout le monde. Je descend en piqué vers la montagne du Nord, un des sommets sur cette Terre que je préfère depuis longtemps, parce que le vent d'hiver y apporte toujours de la neige. Je m'y sens à ma place. Je marche sur la neige et m'amuse un peu. Soudain, je fige. J'entends quelqu'un chanter! Ici, par ce froid alors qu'il fait un si beau soleil à peine à quelques kilomètre plus bas. Cette personne à dû s'égarer, je me demande ce qu'elle fait sur la montagne par une pareille tempête. Je me dirige vers la voix en repoussant la neige à l'aide de mon bâton. Plus j'approche et plus je distingue les mots, et je sais maintenant que c'est un homme. On dirait qu'il y en a même deux, parce que de temps à autre il y a une voix plus grave qui répond à l'autre. Je suis tout près, il sont derrière les sapins… Je me glisse entre les deux arbres et je suis estomaqué. C'est un grand homme blond qui coupe de la glace, accompagné d'un renne. Il chante et répond lui-même en sculptant des cubes de glace, qu'il jette sur son traineau. Et c'est tout un traineau, wow! Je m'approche pour évaluer la marchandise. Ma parole, il doit valoir une petite fortune, j'en ai jamais vu d'aussi beau. En plus, il y a un porte-gobelet. Je caresse le bois vernis de ma main en me penchant pour regarder les sièges. Le renne brame et je me retourne vivement. Les animaux me voient, contrairement aux humains et ce renne m'a vu pénétrer sur son territoire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sven? demande l'homme en se redressant.

Il est très costaud et j'ai bien peur de ne pas faire bonne figure à côté de lui, mais comme personne ne me voit jamais je ne serais pas compromis. Parfois être considéré comme un mythe à ses avantages. Il hausse les épaules et dépose le dernier bloc de glace sur le traineau. Comme je suis très curieux, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'accrocher au traineau lorsqu'il démarre en trombe. Je veux savoir ce qu'il va faire avec toute cette glace et où il va. La vitesse me rend euphorique et je suis tenté de crier ma joie, mais je me retiens de peur que le renne réagisse à ma présence. Nous arrivons dans le village et il ralentit sans pour autant s'arrêter. La plupart des gens le reconnaissent et le saluent. Les portes du château s'ouvrent pour lui et il freine devant la fontaine de la cour. Deux jeunes femmes se tiennent à quelques pas de là et s'avancent vers lui. Je les observe en retrait et je me déplace pour voir leurs visages. L'une d'elles a des cheveux presque aussi blancs que les miens et sa chute de reins est tout simplement incroyable. Même de dos, elle est la plus belle femme de cet univers.

-Alors Kristoff, est-ce que mon château sur la montagne du Nord est resté intact? demande-t-elle.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Sa voix est la plus adorable que j'ai entendue de toute mon existence et j'ai vécu très très longtemps. Je veux voir son visage, je dois le voir. Je me déplace pour être face à elle. Je suis immédiatement ébloui par sa beauté. Ses yeux sont du même bleu pur que le ciel et que l'océan. Je sens que je serai capable de m'y noyer pour l'éternité. Son petit nez est mignon comme tout, ses lèvres sont rosées et ont l'air si douces! Je sens mon cœur s'affoler et mes jambes sont molles.

-Non Elsa, je ne l'ai pas vu, alors j'imagine qu'il a fondu, je suis désolé, répond celui qu'elle a appelé Kristoff en enlaçant l'autre fille, une rouquine.

Elle s'appelle Elsa, et je sais que je dois faire en sorte qu'elle me voit. Sinon. je suis perdu. Je la regarde en réfléchissant à ce que je dois faire. Puis, elle se mord la lèvre et s'appuie sur le bord de la fontaine, l'air préoccupé. L'eau de la fontaine se change en glace à son contact. Je n'y crois pas mes yeux, elle est comme moi! Elle possède un pouvoir magique et pas n'importe lequel, les pouvoirs de l'hiver exactement comme moi. Je pensais être le seul, je pensais être condamné à une vie longue et ennuyante sans jamais trouver l'amour, je pensais tellement de choses, mais elle est là sous mes yeux et cela change toute ma vie. Je veux la connaitre. Je veux qu'elle m'aime comme je l'ai aimé dès l'instant où je l'ai vu. Je cours dans le château, dans la salle à manger pour être certain qu'elle voit ce que je vais faire. Elle doit croire en moi. Je crée de la glace et de la neige un peu partout avec mon bâton. Je flotte et je dessine un paysage hivernal merveilleux que seule une personne avec les même talents que moi pourra apprécier. Je laisse un message dans la glace et je sculpte une statue de moi-même. Fier de mon travail, je me retire pour aller réfléchir. Je dois attendre un peu avant de revenir, je sais que cela peut prendre du temps avant qu'elle voit mon œuvre et avant qu'elle croie finalement en mon existence. Je dois remettre mes idées en place et faire sortir toute cette énergie et toute cette passion de mon corps et de ma tête. Je vais voir la personne qui m'aidera volontiers. Je m'élance dans le ciel accompagné du vent frais d'été qui change de température selon le lieu que je survole. Je me dirige vers un endroit que j'ai visité très souvent dans mes moments de solitudes. Je trouve le Palais des Dents en ce que je crois être assez peu de temps, on en perd un peu la notion après avoir vécu trop longtemps. Je vois les bébés fées des dents qui volent partout et s'affairent dans tous les sens en communicant dans un dialecte que je n'ai jamais vraiment saisi.

-Jack!

Je me retourne et Fée me saute au cou. Je la serre aussi, elle est ma meilleure amie. Nous avons quelques fois des aventures au lit pour passer le temps, mais nous savons tous les deux que c'est uniquement pour le plaisir et non pas par amour. Les êtres comme nous ont bien besoin parfois de trouver du réconfort dans les bras de quelqu'un qui arrive à les comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? me demande-t-elle en m'invitant dans sa chambre.

Elle me fait asseoir dans une chaise avec des oreillers en forme de dents. J'ai toujours apprécié cette pièce parce qu'elle est constituée de plaques de vitrail qui filtre la lumière et crée des motifs fabuleux sur tout ce qui s'y trouve. Elle s'assoit sur son lit et je lui raconte en détails ma rencontre avec une humaine capable de créer de la glace et peut-être même plus.

-Elle s'appelle Elsa et vit à Arendelle, un petit village charmant. Je crois qu'elle vit au château, parce qu'elle se trouvait pratiquement seule dans la cour, alors je lui ai laissé un message dans une salle. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle croie en moi, pour une fois…

-Jack, je crois que tu as le béguin pour elle, me taquine Fée.

-Tu crois?

-Je vois une étincelle qui s'allume dans tes yeux quand tu parles d'elle, plus brillante encore que lors d'une bataille de boule de neige!

Nous rigolons ensemble et nous continuons à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'un bébé fée vienne la chercher pour qu'elle retourne travailler. Elle me donne un bisou sur la joue et me dit au revoir. Je décide de rendre visite à Jeannot et Nord pour les aider un peu dans leurs préparatifs festifs, n'ayant rien à faire et beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser.

**Raiponce**

La lumière du soleil passe à travers la glace et se décompose en un arc-en-ciel de couleurs magnifiques qui illuminent la pièce de tous leurs feux. L'effet est absolument féérique. Je suis couchée sur le dos et j'admire l'endroit et tout particulièrement l'homme à côté de moi. Eugène, mon mari, dort encore profondément, couché sur le dos et sa tête tournée vers moi. Je repense à notre nuit d'amour, notre première fois à tous les deux et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire béatement. C'était tout simplement magique et je ne voudrais absolument rien y changer. La couverture glisse sur son corps musclé alors qu'il se redresse en dormant. Il est tellement beau… Je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser sa peau bronzée de mes doigts. Eugène marmonne et ouvrit ses yeux chocolat.

-Bon matin princesse, dit-il en m'enlaçant de ses bras.

Je souris tendrement à l'homme que j'adore et il m'enlace tendrement sous les couvertures. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et je m'esclaffe.

-Arrête ça chatouille! je dis en essayant de me dégager.

Il rit aussi et nous commençons à nous chamailler dans les draps. Soudainement, il s'arrête. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et son visage se rapproche lentement pour m'embrasser.

**Elsa**

Je me retourne vivement et je découvre que je viens de geler l'eau de la fontaine par accident. Je suis stressée par tout le travail diplomatique qui se trouve devant moi. Les souverains d'un royaume voisin sont censés venir nous rendre visite pour signer un contrat commercial, puisqu'Arendelle ne fait plus affaire avec le Duc de Weselton. Je suis nerveuse parce que j'ai peur de faire une gaffe devant eux et ainsi ruiner l'avenir commercial de mon royaume. Je ne devrais pas avoir peur de mes pouvoirs, surtout depuis que tout le monde est au courant. Je les maîtrise beaucoup mieux et ma relation avec Anna est pratiquement comme avant. Malgré tout, j'ai peur de ce que je suis capable de faire et cette peur est ce qui me fais perdre le contrôle, comme en ce moment. Je passe la main devant la glace et tout redevient sous forme liquide. Je soupire de soulagement et je rentre pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Anna et Kristoff. Olaf me rejoint dès que je rentre dans le château. Il sautille et me prend la main.

-Vite, vite, il faut que tu voies ça Elsa!

Olaf me conduit à la salle à manger et ouvre la porte close devant mon air interrogateur. Dès qu'il ouvre les portes, je suis abasourdie. Un paysage hivernal époustouflant se trouve devant moi, dans mon château. La glace et la neige sont sculptés avec minutie et il y a des infimes petits détails que moi seule peut remarquer dans les cristaux de glace. Je sais que ce décor a été fait par des pouvoirs magiques. Pourtant, je jurerais que ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça.

-Olaf, sais-tu qui est venu ici? je demande.

-Oui, il est juste là, dit-il en pointant devant lui.

Je me déplace un peu vers la droite et je remarque une statue en plein centre des arbres et des monuments de glace. Je marche vers elle, je me sens attirée par cette statue. Elle représente un jeune homme grand et mince. Il a des yeux rieurs. des épaules athlétiques, des vêtements avec du verglas dessus… Et il est pieds nus.

-Olaf, qui est-ce?

-Celui qui est venu à fait cette statue, elle est exactement comme lui. Tu ne vois pas? C'est Jack Frost! répond le bonhomme de neige en riant.

-Jack Frost?

Je fais le tour de la statue et je pose ma main sur la glace. Il n'y a aucun doute que c'est d'origine surnaturelle, mais est-ce vraiment ce personnage mythique qui l'a créé? J'ai tellement envie d'y croire, pourtant quelque doute pèse encore. Au moment où je me soulève sur la pointe des pieds pour examiner le visage de plus près, mes yeux croisent ceux de la statue et il me fait un clin d'œil et un sourire. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Je pose une main sur ma bouche ouverte par stupeur.

-Jack Frost… Il existe!

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :) Laissez des commentaires!**


	4. La magie d'Arendelle

**[Tout d'abord je dois vous informer que mon histoire se base sur plusieurs théories qui circulent sur Internet et qui ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme les personnages et la plupart des lieux. La première étant que la reine d'Arendelle et le roi de Corona (le royaume dans Raiponce) sont frère et sœur, donc Elsa, Anna et Raiponce sont cousines. La seconde est que les parents d'Elsa et Anna sont morts en allant au mariage de Raiponce, ce qui fait qu'elle et Eugène sont allés au couronnement d'Elsa. Les noms en caractères gras indiquent qui raconte sa partie de l'histoire, car je vais changer de point de vue assez souvent.]**

**Avec l'été qui s'en vient, les chapitres devraient se succéder plus rapidement ;)**

**Un gros merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et encore plus à ceux qui laissent des commentaires, c'est vous qui me motivez à continuer!**

**Raiponce**

_[Deux semaines plus tard]_

Je me réveille en sursaut. J'ai une crampe douloureuse qui me tord l'estomac et je me plie en deux dans le lit. Je sens mon cœur qui se soulève, alors je rejette le drap et je me précipite en dehors du château. Je sors à l'extérieur et vomis dans des buissons près des murs de glace. Je me traine dans l'herbe et m'appuie sur la façade fraiche de notre habitation. Je ferme les yeux et je soupire, tentant de me changer les idées. Depuis une semaine j'ai des nausées et j'ai déjà vomi quelques fois déjà. Eugène ne s'est rendu compte de rien et je ne veux pas l'inquiéter alors je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Je me demande cela vient d'où, c'est probablement une intoxication alimentaire. Il faudra retourner à Arendelle bientôt parce que notre nourriture est périmée. Au moins, je mange un peu plus et j'ai assez d'énergie pour faire l'amour avec Eugène… D'avoir attendu si longtemps avant de pratiquer cette activité ensemble et nous découvrir complètement nous rend très désireux de le faire tout le temps et partout. Je souris à cette image mentale que j'ai de notre journée d'hier. Nous sommes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, nous savons déjà comment faire le plus plaisir à l'autre et nous adorons le sexe ensemble. Je me relève et me rend au petit ruisseau tout près. Je retire ma robe de nuit après avoir jeté un œil aux alentours par réflexe. Je la jette sur le gazon frais et humide par la rosée du matin. Je rentre dans l'eau froide doucement et je mets ma tête sous l'eau. Je remonte à la surface quand je n'ai plus d'air et je découvre mon mari avec un sourire coquin au visage. Je lui souris avec le même air et me mordille la lèvre en l'intimant de la main d'entrer dans l'eau. La bosse dans son caleçon qui apparait est très révélatrice. Il se dépêche de se déshabiller et saute à l'eau en m'arrosant. Je rigole et je m'agrippe à ses épaules musclées pour l'embrasser à l'instant où il refait surface. Je caresse ses cheveux mouillés et j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui. Il touche au fond à l'endroit où nous sommes, alors il peut supporter mon poids sans couler. Il passe ses mains dans mon dos et me caresse la peau, qui se couvre de chair de poule. Je rejette la tête en arrière de plaisir et il m'embrasse dans le cou. Je suis prise d'un brusque et violent haut-le-cœur et je me jette à l'eau en nageant vers la berge. Je cours et me jette au sol juste à temps pour rendre le contenu de mon repas de la veille et de la bile dans l'herbe. Je me couche sur le sol et roule sur le dos, les bras en croix. Eugène me regarde fixement, je peux sentir le poids de son regard alors que je l'ignore fermement et contemple les nuages et le ciel bleu d'été.

-Raiponce, depuis combien de temps es-tu malade? demande-t-il d'une voix douce en se couchant à mes côtés.

-Depuis une semaine, dis-je piteusement en baissant les yeux.

Il me tourne face à lui et caresse mon épaule.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé? J'aurais pu t'emmener voir un guérisseur, ma belle…

-Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter et je voulais encore moins rentrer au château, je réponds en lui souriant malicieusement.

-Es-tu d'accord pour partir demain? De toute façon ça fait un moment qu'on est ici, ta famille doit s'ennuyer de toi. On ira au docteur en passant par le village, d'accord?

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis d'accord mon chéri. On ferait mieux de commencer à emballer nos choses tout de suite comme ça on aura toute la nuit pour faire autre chose… je dis en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il soupire et m'enroule de ses bras en me faire basculer dans l'herbe pour que je me retrouve au-dessus de lui. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et j'enroule ma langue avec celle de mon merveilleux Eugène. Nous sommes déjà complètement nus alors il n'y a aucun vêtement qui fait obstacle entre nous et qui réduit la proximité de nos deux corps en fusion. Nous faisons l'amour passionnément sans incident ni rien qui pourrait nous arrêter. Notre complicité et notre immense compréhension des désirs de l'autre est incroyable. C'est comme si nous partagions le même cerveau. Nous sommes en parfaite symbiose avec l'autre et avec la nature, dont les bruits enchanteurs rehaussent l'ambiance magique qui règne autour de nous.

**Elsa**

-Tu veux me faire croire que ce n'est pas toi qui a fait tout ça?

Anna s'obstine à croire qu'il est impossible que le légendaire Jack Frost soit venu dans notre château pour me laisser un mot. Olaf et moi-même essayons de la convaincre depuis deux semaines déjà et à chaque jour elle revient dans la salle, où tout est parfaitement intact, et recommence le même discours.

-Anna, puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas moi! Tu ne vois pas tous les détails dans la glace? Ça ne peut être qu'un être avec les pouvoirs que moi qui l'ai fait et j'étais avec toi quand il a créé ce paysage.

-Moi je l'ai vu de mes yeux, intervient Olaf, et je sais que c'était lui, je ne mentirais jamais!

-Je sais mais… C'est quand même déjà incroyable que tu aie ces pouvoirs  
Elsa, alors une autre personne aurait les même en plus?

-Raiponce avait des cheveux magiques, elle! Ça fait au moins deux personnes nées avec des pouvoirs magiques, alors je dis pourquoi pas une autre? Pourquoi pas Jack Frost? Et regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque hier.

Je lui tends le vieil ouvrage ouvert à la page que je connais désormais par cœur. J'ai mémorisé chaque détail dans les lettres et le dessin. La réplique exacte en deux dimensions de la statue qui se trouve juste devant nous. Ce livre explique absolument tout ce qu'i savoir sur le personnage mythique, la légende de l'hiver Jack Frost. Je vois le visage d'Anna alors qu'elle lit les lignes que je connais par cœur.

Depuis la nuit des temps, il existe une légende quand à l'apparition de la glace, de la neige et de la venue de la saison froide qu'est l'hiver. Certains prétendent qu'avant il ne faisait jamais froid et qu'en jour, Jack Frost est né. Il aurait été créé par l'Homme de la Lune pour qu'il vienne en aide aux enfants et égaye le monde, puis qu'un jour il devienne Gardien. Depuis ce jour, il y a une rotation des saisons qui s'effectue toute l'année et ce partout dans le monde. Tout ce qu'il y a comme documentation ce sont des croquis réalisés avec l'aide d'enfants qui auraient été secourus par Jack Frost et leurs descriptions ont permis de le reproduire le plus fidèlement possible. Personne ne peut dire s'il existe ou non et aucun vivant ne l'a jamais vu, mais il y a souvent une part de vérité dans chaque légende.

Anna lève le regard et il rencontre le mien, plein d'espoir. Je voudrais qu'elle y croit et j'ai bien vu que je ne l'avais pas convaincue encore.

-Tu as raison, dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il existe, il y a quelqu'un d'autre comme toi Elsa!

-Tu me croies enfin, je croyais que tu finirais par ne jamais admettre l'existence de Jack Frost.

Je serre ma sœur dans mes bras, vraiment contente d'avoir réussi à la convaincre. Un garde entre dans la salle et attends.

-Oui? je demande en avançant vers lui.

-Il y a un visiteur pour vous, majesté. Il demande à vous voir.

Je me retourne vers Anna pour lui sourire et lui envoyer la main. Je suis le garde jusqu'à l'extérieur et je me demande vraiment qui peut bien me rendre visite.

**Jack**

Je vois la date sur le calendrier de Nord, qui est enfin visible maintenant que j'ai emballé tous les cadeaux de Noël. Je sursaute et cours hors de la pièce.

-Nord! je crie en volant un peu partout autour de la grande Terre parsemée de points lumineux.

-Oui qu'y a-t-il Jack? demande le Père Noël avec son accent russe, émergeant d'une grande pile de cadeaux pour les enfants.

-Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici?

-Près d'une semaine je croies, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Je dois y aller, à plus!

Je sors en courant et je m'envole dans les airs à partir du même endroit que les rennes. Si j'ai passé une semaine ici et une semaine environ avec Jeannot, le lapin de Pâques, cela fait donc deux semaines que j'ai rencontré Elsa. Elle doit croire en moi maintenant, et si elle ne me voit toujours pas il sera trop tard, elle ne me verra jamais. Je me rends à Arendelle le cœur empli d'espoir et de rêves. Je me fais penser à un enfant le jour de la première neige! Je suis heureux et je vole vers celle qui est peut-être l'amour de ma vie en tourbillonnant avec le grand vent d'hiver. J'aperçois la montagne du Nord et mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. Je vois le petit village et je descends. Plus je perds de l'altitude et plus je voies le château où habite Elsa. Je me pose en douceur sur le sol de pierre dans la cour du château. Des frissons remontent ma colonne vertébrale en sentant l'immense magie qui émane de la salle à manger. Elle a conservé mon œuvre d'art, je peux le sentir d'ici. Il y a un garde à la porte, mais comme il ne me voit pas j'utilise mon bâton pour créer un personnage de glace vivant. Je le fais parler grâce à ma magie et je lui demande de faire venir celle qui s'appelle Elsa.

**Elsa**

J'arrive aux portes du château qui mènent à la cour. Le garde reprend son poste et je parcours du regard la place vide. Je tourne la tête, et lorsque mes yeux croisent la fontaine, je le voie. Jack Frost est dans la cour de mon château.

**Encore merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et les autres, je vous fait un nouveau chapitre très bientôt!**

**PrettyLittlePony -xxx-**


End file.
